


Dance (King DicexReader)

by SailorMoonNerd



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMoonNerd/pseuds/SailorMoonNerd
Relationships: King Dice (Cuphead)/Reader
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Age: 5  
You smiled widely as you strode through the large door, holding your mother’s hand. She had just got you a brand new dress and was letting you stay up way past your bedtime! Tonight was the best night ever! You stared wide-eyed as you and your mother passed by many different games, machines, customers, and creatures. This place was weird. It was so loud and full of so many different colours.  
  
Your mother walked you up to a strange man, you thought he was a man, he had a single pointy thing coming from on top of head head, along with small black wings coming from his back, and spoke to him, their words drowned out via the other noises. The man looked at you before nodding and turning around. Your mother quickly followed him, pulling you along.  
  
What was going on?  
  
“Boss?” the strange man said, knocking on a large decorative door. It was so shiny! “Ms. (L/N) is here. She brought her daughter.” your mother shook her head and pushed you inside of the room. There behind a desk sat… a very fluffy looking man. He was pure black and had two pointy things poking out of his forehead.  
  
“What the hell is this!?” You cringed and hid behind the man that led you two to the room, that voice wasn’t as fluffy as his body. “Why did you bring me a KID!?”  
  
“I never specified WHICH daughter!” your mother yelled from outside of the room. “So you’re stuck with the little brat!”  
  
With that, you could hear her footsteps retreating.  
  
“Mommy…?” wait, what just happened? You poked your head out the door, seeing her form turn a corner. “Mommy, wait!” you tried to run out, but before you could get too far you fell forward. Sitting up you sniffled. Your knees hurt, your elbows hurt, and your mom wasn’t anywhere in sight now. With all that in mind, you couldn’t help but start bawling.  
  
The fluffy creature behind the desk quickly covered his ears as your ear-splitting wails rang through the room.  
  
“Damn it! Get her the hell out of here!” He growled.  
  
“Where should I take her, boss?”  
  
“I don’t fucking care! Tell Pirouette ta take care of her or something!”  
  
  
Age: 7  
  
“Nyet!” you heard your guardian’s disapproving voice growl before you felt a switch hit your back. “You must point your toes! Like this!” You watched her as she performed the move once more. How the hell were you supposed to do that!? “Again!” You sighed getting into position once more.  
  
Tonight was going to be another long night.  
  
For two years this woman had been watching over you. Not that either of you were very happy about it. Every day before the casino would open she would drag you down to the stage for dance practice. You didn’t like it. You didn’t like standing on your toes or wearing the uncomfortable shoes, you didn’t like when your toes bled from all of the work, and you didn’t like the switch she would use on you.  
  
“Can we stop? I’m hungry!” you whined. You also weren’t a fan of the strict diet she had you on.  
  
“You already ate your snack. Now do it again!” you winced as she hit you once more, ‘encouraging’ you to continue practicing.  
  
Two hours passed before she let you quit for the day, dragging you up to your room and locking you away. You weren’t allowed out of your room while the casino was open, you weren’t sure why. So you were left. Alone. With a deck of cards, your dance shoes, a few books that you couldn’t read, a few toys you managed to steal on your trips to the market with your guardian, and some paper.  
  
It wasn’t a fun life, but it was your life.  
  
Age: 12  
  
Your first time on stage and you did ‘amazing!’ ‘wonderful!’ as the crowd was putting it. You bowed, like you had been taught, then looked up. There in the window that overlooked the casino floor stood the Devil. The man your mother had lost you to, he was smirking down at you. You frowned before making your way off stage. At least it wasn’t too bad.  
  
Age: 16  
  
“I don’t want to go back out there!” you yelled, throwing a brush at Pirouette. “I hate dancing! It’s stupid, it’s vain, it’s pointless, and it’s boring.” She glared at you as you stormed past her but didn’t try to stop you. The last time she had stopped you from walking away you accidentally left her with a broken wrist. Luckily she didn’t really need her wrist for work, or the punishment the boss had dished out would have been worse, probably.  
  
Besides, she knew how much you hated to dance, you preferred to be out on the floor, behind a table. The Devil didn’t complain when you took over for a table, so she had no real reason to stop you. No, she’d let you have your fun. She’d let you have your card tricks and drunk patrons. Just as long as you showed up when she actually needed you she wasn’t too angry.

  
  
“Oh, too bad, sir,” you smirked lightly as the man stared down at his cards. “It looks like you lost, once again~” the man had been on such a losing streak you didn’t even need to pull any card tricks on him!  
  
“You bitch! You cheated!” he yelled as he lunged over the table, trying to grab at you. You quickly spun out of his grasp with a glare.  
  
“I can tell ya right now, you fucked yourself over.” you stuck your tongue out at him as he tried lunging at you again. This continued for ten minutes, gathering a small crowd, including two of the bouncers. They snickered as you jumped out of the man’s grasp, causing him to fall right into one of them. “I think this man is done for the night.” you waved your hands and went back to your table.  
  
And so life went on.  
  
  
Age: 23  
  
Life at the casino continued. You still danced, less and less of it now. You also shrieked your duties of dance to go fuck around on the floor, even when your ‘instructor’ needed you. You hated being up on stage. Yes, she had taught you how to dance, how to sing, how to perform, but that didn’t mean you wanted to do any of it. You didn’t want to do any of this. All you really wanted was to leave, to find your family, maybe give your mother a good knock out. Instead, you settled for doing card tricks and swindling low lives, like your mother, out of money.  
  
You weren’t happy with your life, but you were content.  
  
That was until the new manager showed up. In his purple suit, bow-tie, die for his head and strange grin.  
  
Who the hell was this guy? And why was he trying to change the happiness you had finally found in this little slice of hell? 


	2. Chapter 1

You glared at the man behind the desk. He had been here for a full day, watched everyone work for only a few hours, and he really expects you to listen to him?

"It says here you're one of the dancers, Ms... " He stared at your paperwork. No last name, wonderful.

"Yeah? So what?" You replied, grumpily.

"Why the hell were you on tha floor, then?" you raised an eyebrow. Was this seriously what he was upset about? You scoffed. 

"Listen, new guy," he scowled at you, "My paperwork matters about as much as you do right now, which isn't much." Oh, if looks could kill. "What I do is my business, not yours."

"It is my business when my workers aren't doing their job." he dropped your paperwork onto the desk.

"Sure, sure, believe what you want. Either way," you waved it off. "My paperwork might say I'm a dancer, but I mostly work the tables."

"Well, that will be changing tomorrow." You made a face, "You'll start practicin' with the stage crew again, Pirouette said you haven't practiced in months? You're gunna have ta work hard to catch up to them and--"

"I'm gonna stop ya right there, cube head." his eyes looked at you, his head not moving. If his head didn't look so ridiculous he might have been scary. "Looks like we ain't seein' eye to eye, so I'm gonna cut you a deal. I'm gonna continue working the roulette wheel and the blackjack table, and you're gonna deal with it until Boss Man decides he doesn't like you and tosses ya bellow." You sighed and put your hands on your knees, pushing yourself up. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have things to do."

"Sit back down, I didn't say you could leave." The new guy was mad, how cute. You turned and looked at him, straightening out your vest.

"I didn't say you could tell me what to do." With that, you left him wide-mouthed in shock.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" you grumbled to yourself as you made your way to the bar. "Telling me what to do? I've been here seventeen years, I'll kick his ass!" Margaret looked over at you, before sliding you a glass of scotch.

"What," *hic* "Happened, love?" you looked at her as you took a swig, downing half the glass.

"New guy's on a power trip. Thinkin' he can boss me around." you sat the glass down, "Actin' like he actually matters." Margaret shook her head. "Good thing tomorrow's my day off, or I'd go back there and crack that cubed head of his!" Not like you really could, working here had helped make you stronger, sure, but you couldn't crack anyone's skull... head?... plastic body part? Whatever that was floating on that man's shoulders. Margaret watched you as she took a sip of her mixed drink. She never was really one for talking, but she was always there for you when you needed someone.

"Tryin' ta make you dance, is he?" You nodded, finishing your drink. "You're a great dancer, doll, why don't 'cha just do it?"

"Because I hate it!" You glared over at her as flashbacks from your first few years here ran through your head. Even now you could feel the bruises on your back and legs, you could feel the blood pooling from hours on your toes. You shook your head to clear those memories, before finishing off the scotch. The bottle was suddenly placed in front of you.

Drinking really wasn't the answer, it never was the answer, in the many years you had been here it had always caused problems, but it really did make everything more bearable. You poured yourself one more glass, after that, you'd get to what was needed.

"Dear, maybe you should *hic*use this day off to actually relax," you raised an eyebrow at her as you sipped your drink. Relaxing would be really nice, but that's not how you were.

You always had to be busy, be moving, something always had to be planned. If not... You thought back to a few years ago. You remembered it like yesterday, the shadowed faces, the laughing voices, you had wanted to end it all. Wanted it all to just go away. You could feel the darkness as it seeped into your bones, fill your mind. Despite the unending dread, despite wanting it to end, you had felt a sense of solace in it.

You hadn't realized you were spacing out until you heard the door to the bar slam open, causing the two of you to jump and look towards the culprit.

"Margret, just the woman I was looking..." his voice trailed off as his gaze landed on you. You glared at him and sat your glass down as you got up.

"If you need me," you looked towards your friend, "You know where to find me." you sauntered towards the kitchen before turning and glaring at the man. "That doesn't go for you," and with that, you were gone.

King Dice rolled his eyes and focused on the task at hand. Out of sight out of mind, he figured. Although, it was very hard to get your curves out of his mind. The way your hips swayed when you walked, the way the muscles in your legs tightened and loosened.

Oh, he was going to have fun breaking you.

With a sigh he beckoned Margret to follow him, there were numbers to talk about, and he was hoping she'd be sober enough to actually follow along.

"What in the Sam Hill are you doing?" an irritatingly familiar voice asked from the doorway, a few hours later.

"What does it look like?" You looked up at him, "If you can't tell what cupcakes look like, maybe you shouldn't be in management." you looked back down at the few you were decorating. "You touch any of 'em and you lose a finger." you threatened. It was an empty threat, but you were too tired to care. That damn meeting with him cut into your baking time, which pushed your baking time into your sleeping time. Now you were only three cupcakes away from being finished and if he fucked any of them up... Well, it wouldn't be the big boss who sends him to hell.

"Why the hell are you using casino ingredients--" he frantically looked through the few pieces of papers he had.

"Shut up. Sounds like the lack of sleep is already getting to you, new guy," you scoffed. "If you actually read all that paperwork you pretend to read, you'd see we aren't missing any ingredients. I've bought all of this with my own coins. If anything I should be the one upset, since my ingredients frequently go missing, despite being where I was instructed to put them, and clearly labeled." Dice looked up at you, then down to the last cupcake you were decorating. It was a simple spiral, but with how many you had to make, it was exhausting.

Dice looked around at the counters. "Well, this shit needs to be gone by the morning!" you sighed and set down your piping bag.

"You want it gone faster?" you asked, clearly irritated. "Why don't you grab those boxes," you motioned to a stack of not folded boxes on some shelves. "Open and fold them, and help me pack them up! If not, get the hell out of here so I can work." He stared at you for a few moments before rolling up his sleeves and getting to work. You watched him before smiling slightly and grabbing a box from him.

You'd have to remember to leave him out a cupcake.

Hours later you were opening your eyes as your alarm blared in your ears. You groaned as you rolled over and turned it off. You needed coffee, and maybe some white powder. On second thought, that white powder would be bad. With heavy limbs you hauled yourself up, the years of sleep exhaustion was catching up to you. Maybe that'll be how you die. Running your hand through your hair you began your morning wake up routine. You took a shower, brushed your teeth, put on your normal clothes, a little makeup, a small amount of jewelry then looked at yourself in the mirror.

With quick movements, you grabbed the boxes of cupcakes you had brought to your room and made your way out of the casino.

After a few minutes of walking you were on one of the side isles, walking your way up to a big block of a building, a woman in black and white waiting out front for you.

"(Y/n) On-time, as usual! Do you ever take a day off?" she asked as she met you, grabbing one of the boxes from you.

"Sister Mary, of course I don't. Days off are boring!" you smiled at her, "Plus, this is the only time I get to see the kids!" you followed her inside.

"Well, you do know how much they enjoy their time with you." That made you happy. "They also always love the cupcakes you bring with you!" she looked at you, squinting her eyes, causing the wrinkles around them to wrinkle even more. "I hope you're not pushing yourself too much to get these done, the bags under your eyes are darker than usual." she sounded worried.

"It's fine, sister, really... We just got a new manager yesterday and he decided to try and... 'assert his power.'" she frowned. "It didn't work," you winked at her "If anything it just made him angry. Come on!" you sped up "let's get those cupcakes in their rightful places then set up for today's lesson! The kids are so close to finishing the songs! If they keep practicing, maybe we'll be able to schedule the charity concert sooner than usual!"

The nun smiled as she followed you to the dining area. You had always been such a spunky young lady. She's known you since you were around 16. You had run away from the casino one late night, angry at the devil and at the patrons after one nasty spat that almost ended in you getting raped.

You managed to hide out in the orphanage for a few days before casino staff came barreling through the door. After that day you have dedicated your days off to visit the children.

Perhaps you saw a bit of yourself within them?

"I'm going to go wake them up, are you good in her?" The sister nodded as you left the room.

Within moments you were standing in the doorway to the girls' room, seven bunk beds lined the walls, one of which was completely void of human bodies. You frowned. It looked like there was a new girl, sighing you walked over and shook one of the eldest girls, smiling at her as she woke up.

It took you 10 minutes to get every girl up, including the new girl. You smiled at the new girl and winked, "Let's get the boys up, then maybe we can explain." She nodded to you before you allowed the girls to file in, waking the boys up. It was a weekly occurrence, so the girls knew what to do. You had tried waking the boys first, a few times, but... that never worked out too well. Smiling you watched them as they all woke up.

"Chocolate and coffee cupcakes with cream cheese icing are waiting for all of you in the dining room!" You saw as they all perked up, the boys who were still in bed shooting up.

Maybe that's what you should have opened with?

An hour later the kids were full of happiness and sugar as they lined up in the position you had them organized in. Smiling you turned towards the two new kids. You had found out during breakfast they were twins, a girl, named Riliane, and a boy named Allen. They had found their way to the orphanage after their parents had spent one too many nights at the casino. You felt so bad for them since you were in a similar boat. Could you really fit them in? Well, of course you could, but it would throw off the balance of the group. After a few minutes of thinking, you managed to squeeze her in with the sopranos, while Alen went to the tenors.

Afterward, it was a few hours of practice, with plenty of breaks when the children got tired. Just because you had a strict as hell teacher, didn't mean you were going to be one.

"Ok, kids! Let's do the last song one more time! Then we can--"

"(Y/n)? You have a visitor." you furrowed your eyebrows and looked to the doorway. A visitor? Here? Now? You cast a quick glance at the kids before sighing.

"I'll be right back, kids," you quickly left them, knowing they wouldn't do anything stupid, they were smart kids. "What do you mean, visitor?" you asked the sister as you followed her towards the foyer. It was a small room, usually used for kids and possible adoptive parents to meet, but for now, it would work to make someone wait. "Who is it?"

"He didn't say a name, just that it was important that he spoke to you." she sounded shaken. You stopped.

"Sister, what happened?" she looked at you before looking away.

"He's terrifying. He looked at us like we were bugs and he wanted to squash all of us! He didn't threaten any of us, but none of the sisters want to talk to him." Now you were worried. What if this was one of your patrons, who decided to find you on your day off? That could be bad. "He's wearing a purple suit? With a--"

"Fucking bow tie." you interrupted in deadpan before growling.

"Language, young lady!! But yes," you mumbled an apology before walking once more.

"Go watch the children," you warned. None of the other managers dared to follow you on your day off, let alone harass you at the orphanage. "Make sure nothing happens, this shouldn't take too long." she stared after you, worried. She knew you could take care of yourself, but it was still worrying to leave you alone with a man no one really knew. You flashed her a reassuring smile before disappearing into the well-decorated room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here, manager man?" you asked after shutting the door. He was sitting on the couch, legs crossed with a relaxed aura around him.

"I couldn't help but notice, you weren't in the casino, so I came-a lookin' for ya." he replied, folding his hands in his lap.

"It's my day off, I don't have to be in the casino." you rolled your eyes before leaning on the door. "You have no right to be here."

"I have every right ta be here. Especially since you belong to the casino, and by default, belong ta me." You furrowed your eyebrows.

"Correction: my soul belongs to the devil. Not the casino, not you, not anyone else. You have no power over me, Dice. So why don't you just--" You were cut off as he stood and was in front of you in the blink of an eye.

"You still belong to the casino, and I'm in charge, meaning," he put his hands on your hips, "you belong. To. Me."

"Get your filthy hands off of me." you glared at him, top lip twitching slightly. "Get your hands off of me, get out of this building, and get back to "your" casino." you used your hands to make air quotes. "I don't want to see you here again." You growled, trying to move away from him.

"I don't think so, doll." he tightened his grip on you, almost painfully. "You see, you're a very disobedient worker," You rolled your eyes.

"I'm going to stop you there, I'm not disobedient, I'm stubborn and refuse to listen to a simple place holder who's going to be gone in a week." You tried to push him away, being in close proximity to him gave you the creeps. You could smell the expensive cigar smoke embedded in his suit. You could feel the familiar texture of cotton that made his suit, you could feel his breath as it washed over you, you could feel his heartbeat under your hands. Everything, you could feel everything, and it made your stomach turn.

"I don't think so," You gasped as you felt one of his hands move from your hips and to your thigh, pushing up your skirt, "And even if I am out the door eventually, I think it's time you learn a little respect." He was staring down at you with a crazed lust-filled gaze. Your heart stopped. He couldn't be thinking what you thought he was thinking.

"Dice, let go of me," you warned shifting your legs, more than ready to strike him. "This isn't funny, and I have kids to get back to."

"Tha kids can wait, you need to learn how to obey," he smirked, eyes glowing green as he forced his body between his knees. You couldn't knee him like this. You glared up at him before balling your fist. You weren't dealing with this, not from him and not here. With all the speed you could muster you sent your fist flying to his head. Maybe you could knock it off his shoulders and you could open the door real fast.

Before you could even make contact Dice let go of your waist and grabbed your fist with one hand while wrapping the other around your neck. You gasped in shock, staring up at him in fear.

"What did I just tell you?" you struggled against him as he held your hand against the door. "Obey me. Calm down and just enjoy it, It'll be nice." you whimpered as he leaned down, biting roughly on your neck. You squeezed your eyes shut and tried to push him off you one last time, before relaxing. Maybe if you just pretend, he wouldn't actually do it. He continued to bite and suck on your neck, eliciting small moans from you. You might hate him, but he has a way with that mouth of his, despite that small pencil mustache tickling you.

Once he felt your body relax he pulled away as he let your hand go, you let it fall to your side. You stared up at him in disdain, a blush dusting your cheeks. He chuckled as he brought his hand to his face, biting the tip of his glove and pulling. You stared at him, oddly attracted to the movement.

"Good girl, see how much easier everything is when you corporate?" You opened your mouth for a smartass retort but caught his gaze. Those beautiful green eyes causing you to stop mid-thought. "That's right," he chuckled, sliding his now ungloved hand down your side and to your thigh, "Stay quiet," he ordered before rubbing your vagina through your underwear. You gasped, it was like a switch had flipped, your eyes hardened and your hands went back to his chest.

"Don't you dare!" you squeaked out. King Dice sighed and glared at you, his gaze hardening.

"Stop struggling, kitten," he warned, tightening his grip around your neck, "or you'll run out of air." you whimpered, sliding down the door by an inch, trying to make yourself smaller. Squeezing your eyes shut in fear you removed your hands from his chest and opted for folding them over your own instead. With that sign of submission, King Dice continued, sliding his hand into your panties and rubbing your folds. "See, look at that, your body's already enjoying it," he purred lightly before sliding a finger effortlessly into your warmth. You had to admit you were feeling good, your body loved it as he skillfully pumped and curled that finger. You bit back a moan, you couldn't give into him. You could feel a moan bubble in your throat as he slowly slides a second one into your folds. "Come on, you know you love it," You finally gave in, letting out a deep moan.

You flushed deeply as he began curling his fingers, you arched your back. You were getting closer to your limit, despite it just being his fingers, mostly just one! You couldn't help it, the size of his fingers mixed with his pure skill, you were no match for it.

"D-Dice, please..." you moaned loudly, feeling as your body began to climb closer and closer to its peak. You were so close, oh so very close!

That's when he pulled his fingers out and stepped away.

Your mouth gaped widely as you stared up at him.

"I think I made my point." He stared down at you, your juices dripping from his fingers. "Do with yourself as you will, just don't be late for work," he opened the door, your body falling limp as the door pushed you out of the way.

You weren't sure what just happened. You weren't sure what he was thinking. You weren't even sure what you were going to do.

One thinks you were sure of was: Dice was dangerous. He was much larger than you were, and in turn much stronger. He was obviously more skilled than you were. What was worse; he was able to turn you to jelly with his fingers.

For the first time in a very long time, you were scared. Terrified, even, just to return to work.


End file.
